and when all else fails
by minithepeanut
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fanfic. Jealousy arises when Chad spots Sonny and Nico on a date. Meanwhile Portlyn is waiting anxiously for Chad to come back to her. How will it all turn out?
1. Portlyn the Psychic

I looked up at the clock. Sonny was running late for her usual arguing with me and then storming off. I started worrying ...actually; forget I said that, Chad Dylan Cooper does not worry about anyone.  
"Except Sonny" Portlyn said with a smirk reaching over her face.  
"Wh-What? I didn't even say anything."  
"Yes, but you thought it." She added. How did she know what I was thinking?  
"Chad" she continued, "You're easier to read than a picture book." I rolled my eyes pretending I had no idea what she was saying.  
"Explain?"  
"Well, for a start, you only think about two things, Sonny and your reflection"  
"Hey! That is not true!"  
"Oh, but it is" And with that she paraded off.


	2. Tawni's Answer

**Sorry my first chapter was so short. I was overexcited and published it way too soon. But here's chapter 2. Oh by the way this chapter is in Sonny's Perspective.**

I was just sitting around reading my fan-mail, which I always thought it was way too much fan-mail for one girl but I wasn't complaining. Tawni was, of course, that I was the new girl, and she was way prettier than me, but somehow I got more fan-mail than her. I kept trying to reason with her that it didn't matter how pretty you were just how well you performed. I guess I should've realised that with her being Tawni Hart, she would find some way to prove me wrong.  
"I guess we'll just have to get someone else's opinion on this" and with that she was off.

Tawni ran all around the building looking for Nico and Grady. The fact that she was wearing heels didn't seem to bother her until I caught up to her and mentioned it.  
"Oh no, I completely forgot. These aren't my running shoes"  
Although I was completely confused by this entire situation, she was already turned around and halfway down the hallway back to our dressing room.

After she returned, this time with slightly more sensible shoes, we continued our search for Nico and Grady. Tawni was becoming very impatient, and after about ten more minutes she gave up on the whole thing.

I followed Tawni into the prop house, where I collapsed into the couch. I had never been happier to sit down in my entire life. I must admit though I thought Tawni would have followed suit and collapsed but she didn't. She just kept pacing around.

"Tawni, I really think you should sit down"  
"Not until we have an answer."  
And as if my heart wasn't pacing enough, Zora jumped out of her sarcophagus and screamed boo! Tawni and I both screamed but only momentarily.  
"Hello all" Zora greeted. "I couldn't help but overhear you needed an answer"  
"Yeah we do. Tawni won't stop until someone tells her that the reason I have more fan-mail than her is because I perform better" Tawni started glaring at me. "She thinks that it's measured by how pretty you are."  
Zora didn't answer. She just stood there thinking. Just as Tawni was about to leave she shouted out "I've got it!"  
"Got what?" Tawni replied curiously.  
"An answer" I motioned her to continue. "You guys should both go on a date with Nico and Grady and see who gets more publicity."  
"Zora, that's completely red..." Tawni cut me off and shoved me out of the way as she usually does.  
"I love it. Now all we need to do is find Nico and Grady"  
"Oh that's easy. They were trying to pull a prank on Chad and they'll be back in exactly 3...2...1 and now" And with that they ran in screaming.

**My friend Emily would hate me for saying this but, please review. I still need more ideas for what to do next. Oh and sorry this ones short too. I never was good at writing long chapters.**


	3. Scissors Paper Rock

**I know my chapters are really short, but I never was good at writing long chapters, but still I promise lots of story. Just really short chapters :P **  
**P.S. Still Sonny's POV**

As much as I hated this plan I was going through with it. I knew Tawni wouldn't stop until she knew someone else said whether she was right or wrong and I had to admit I was still a bit curious to find out who was more popular.

I still did have one question in my mind. Who went with whom? I wanted to go with Nico, seeing as I had already been on a date with Grady, and we had no publicity. But I realised people might believe it more seeing as I had already been with Grady. I was stuck between a rock and a...um...bigger rock.

Of course by the time I arrived to the prop house Zora and Tawni had already figured out a way to decide who went with whom. Tawni and I would play scissors, paper, rock to determine who got to pick a name out of a hat. It went a little something like this:

Tawni & Me: Scissors, Paper, Rock  
Me: I win  
Tawni: Two out of three?  
Tawni & Me: Scissors, Paper, Rock  
Me: I win...again  
Tawni: Three out of five?  
And so on...

After about twelve games in a row of winning I told Tawni to give up. I mean there was still a chance she would end up with whoever she wanted to choose. Tawni, however couldn't understand how I always beat her.

"You're cheating"  
"Tawni, you can't cheat at scissors paper rock"  
"Then how do you always win?"  
"Because you always choose paper"  
"That's because I wanted to choose one of those papers"

Well anyway I ended up with Grady, but before I could even say who it was, Tawni snatched it out of my hands and squealed out "I was gonna pick that one"  
So I was left with Nico.

**That's three chapters in one day. I'll post more tomorrow.  
P.S. Thank you to HeyIt'Sme2610 for writing my first two reviews!  
I love you all~**

****


	4. Daily Dose of Pointless Arguments

**Hey peoples...Just so you know I'm storing up a bunch of chapters. So I probably won't be posting three a day like I did before. Anyways tell me what you think. :P  
Chad's Perspective~  
Oh and disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or CHANNY or Portlyn. I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I did.**

I started wandering aimlessly down the hallways just waiting for a certain someone to brush past me and deliver me my daily dose of pointless arguments. And then, as if Portlyn had been reading my mind the whole time, she appeared.  
"Still waiting for Sonny?"  
"Still talking without a script?"  
"You didn't deny it."  
"You still haven't shown me."  
"Chad I shouldn't have to surgically pull your brain out to show you that half of it revolves around you and the other half revolves around Sonny."  
"I was talking about a script, and it so does not"  
"But it does..." she attempted to parade off like this morning before I stopped her.  
"Does not"  
"Does too"  
"Does not"  
"Does too" and before I could stop her again she was off.

Something about that pointless argument wasn't as satisfying as my ones with Sonny. It was missing something, well besides Sonny. Before I could ponder on that too long Sonny was ringing me.  
"Hey CDC here..."  
"Hey Chad I need a favour"  
"Oh, do you now?" I replied trying to sound cool.  
"Yes Chad, you have a car don't you?"  
"Do go on"  
"Well I need a lift to the mall"  
"Really that's it? Why didn't you just call a cab?"  
"Because you're cheaper than a cab. Can you do it or not?"  
"Ok I suppose I can"  
"Thanks Chad"  
"Bye Sonny"

I hung up totally unaware that Portlyn had yet again returned.

"Portlyn, what do you want?"  
"Well I was gonna try and prove you wrong, but you already did it for me."  
"How so?"  
"Chad she just asked you for a favour and you said yes. Even when we were going out you didn't do me favours."  
"Well, maybe I was just um..." Damn it she had a good point. "Maybe I was just running late to pick Sonny up" and I ran off, before remembering something I forgot to say "PEACE OUT SUCKAHS" and I was on my way.

**How was it?  
That took up a whole page in Microsoft word, which is the longest yet. But it was also mostly speech. So nyeh.**

**Oh btw i probably lied about that not posting three a day. I'll probably get bored all weekend and write fifty chapters.  
Oh and one more thing It's my birthday in a week. EEP P **


	5. Damn it Portlyn!

**It's me again...guess what. I'll probably post way more than just three chapters a day. Oh and even though my profile name is minilikescoffee I'm laying off the coffee after my last coffee crash. The only reason I'm up so late is because I got to stay off school today, and I slept in this morning.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ****  
Chad's POV**

"Chad thank god you actually bothered to show up"  
"Yeah, well why do you so badly need to go to the mall anyway?" I inquired.  
"It's a really long story"

Damn it. She knew I could never be compelled to listen to one of her really long stories that took forever to get to the point, and anyway my favourite song was on the radio. I got so lost in my train of thought though. First I started thinking about driving, then cars, then my car, then the donuts Nico and Grady put in my car, then donuts, then just as Sonny finished her story with a ...and that's why I have to go to the mall... I realised we were already at the mall. Ha Portlyn was wrong. My mind thought about other things too.

"Well I'm just gonna go looking over there, I'll text you when I'm ready to go." And then she was gone. I still had no idea why she was going to the mall and I was left to wander around until further notice, but I managed to do it anyway. After about two hours of wandering around I ran into Portlyn.  
"Damn it Portlyn, why can't you leave me alone for more than three hours."  
"Chad! What are you doing here? This is so unexpected." She started giggling randomly.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to follow me."  
"Me...Follow you...pfft...as if. Why would I even want to?"  
"Well Portlyn, you did it once and that's why I broke up with you and now I'm getting the feeling that you're doing it again."  
"Hey why are you the one who gets to point fingers? I bet you're just trying to run into Sonny."  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
And then she was gone. How did she always do that. Annoy me beyond anything I can tolerate and then disappear. I did not have feelings for Sonny Monroe. The only reason I was here waiting for Sonny is because she needed me to do something. Not because I wanted to like date her or anything.  
"Hey Chad. You look distracted." A familiar voice called out from behind me. Well I thought it was behind me. It turns out Sonny was standing right in front of me. I almost had a heart attack from the shock of seeing her. I started getting very annoyed at my ability to get lost in my train of thought. Like right now for example. Somehow I managed to autopilot my life and start thinking. Well actually I didn't realise I was on autopilot until I was dropping Sonny off at her apartment, without knowing I'd even left the mall.

I guess I didn't learn anything from that scene with Dakota.

**Sorry this chapter is mostly me blabbing on about Chad's train of thought, but I needed some reason as to why he does not know about Nico and Sonny until Later. And also I thought it would be kind of boring if I blabbed on about shopping experiences and what clothes Sonny gets for her date. You'll find that out later.**


	6. Tween Weekly and a Blog

**Hello all...I have no plans this weekend, except an assignment due on Tuesday so I'll just keep writing stories and saying I won't post them and then post them, so that's basically it. Oh and to all you CHANNY'S Love/Hate Relationship lovers, it becomes more Chad and Sonny Arguments than Chad and Portlyn.  
Still don't own SWAC, but if and when I do, I might publish some of you guy's stories as episodes.  
Sonny's POV**

The morning was very welcoming today. I felt so happy, and I couldn't even explain it. I knew for a fact it wasn't about spending all night with Chad, because he was so spaced out and distracted. Besides, I don't have feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper.  
"Chad"  
"Sonny"  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Oh long enough"  
"Chad you realise people only say that when they're listening in on a conversation that no-one's supposed to hear or if they saw something no-one was supposed to see."  
"Do they Sonny, do they really?"  
"Yes Chad. They do."  
"Well anyway. I've been talking to Portlyn too much lately and I heard your whole mind conversation"  
"Ok Chad, what was my mind conversation?"  
"Well, it started with, I love Chad Dylan..."  
"You finish that sentence and I'll make sure you can't finish another one."  
"Well fine"  
"Fine"  
"Good"  
"Good"  
"Oh and one more thing check out the cover of Tween weekly"  
I looked down on the table where Chad had subtly laid the magazine, and stood there, shocked by what had been said. "WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" I screamed.  
"Yeah well that's not what Tween weekly says. Or what I'm putting on my blog. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!"

**How'd you like it? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Oh and just to be polite I'll add a PLEASE.**

**~Still love you all 3**


	7. The Dress I Look Most Perfect In

**It's 2am and for some reason I'm still writing chapters even though I tell myself not to. No comment as to how good or bad these chapters might get.**  
**Tawni's Perspective- It's worth a shot...**

After spending all morning looking for the dress I looked perfect in, (well not that I didn't look perfect in all of them, I was just looking for the most perfect one) I headed back to my dressing room, where as usual Zora was hiding in the vents. She was one weird girl. She sent me a text earlier saying she needed to speak to me about the bet. I sat there for what felt like hours, until I realised that my mirror was in the room. Then the time felt less agonising. Apparently I was only there for six and a half minutes, when Zora showed up in her vent.

"Tell Sonny that you guys will have a date in the same place, so that the bet is even fairer."  
"Ok. But I think Sonny's a little bit out of it. She was just so happy this morning until she read that magazine article about her and Chad. I don't even get what she's so worried about.

**That was an extremely short chapter, but I promise the next one will be heaps bigger.  
:)**


	8. We weren't on a date!

**Sorry it's been nine hours since my last post but I needed to sleep and I promised I would make this longer.  
Sonny's POV**

I spent all afternoon getting ready for our date and spent the other half trying to get publicity for it. We were going to this really awesome vintage diner, a few blocks down from the studio. Tawni, however, had other plans. After getting ready in twenty minutes, and looking in the mirror for another twenty minutes she was determined to try and make me give up. She kept repeating things like "One day it's Chad , the next day it's Nico. What are people going to think." How many times do I have to say that I wasn't on a date with Chad before Tawni realises it.

Anyways, I found this really gorgeous dress it was a black, strapless, knee-length dress, with a pink bow up the top and pink frills at the bottom, and to go with it were some pink Paris Hilton heels. I knew Tawni wouldn't tell me if I looked pretty, Grady couldn't, or else Tawni would kill him, Nico had to, because he was my date and Zora, well she was nowhere to be seen. So I turned to the one person who wasn't involved in this, Chad. I realised he never actually saw the dress so I decided to walk over there and ask him what he thought about it.

As I was heading to Chad's Dressing room, I ran into Portlyn.  
"Well, well, well, leaving So Random again?"  
"No" I replied. I already knew that something was going on between Chad and Portlyn, because without a script, Portlyn is a terrible actress, and as mean as it may sound Chad's right about the no talking without a script thing.  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"I need to ask Chad what he thinks of my dress."  
"Why do you need to ask Chad about your dress?"  
"I need someone's opinion on what I'm wearing for my date tonight"  
"Wait, you and Chad are going on another date?"  
"NO" I yelled back, "We weren't even on a date to begin with." Portlyn was really starting to annoy me. Before she could say anything else, I stormed off.

"Hello Sonny, I really enjoyed our date last night." He said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Chad we were not on a date. I was buying stuff for my date tonight"  
"We had a date tonight? Since when?"  
"Chad, I'm not going on a date with you." He started going red in the cheeks.  
"Of course I knew that's what you meant." He replied totally awkward from what he just said. "So why are you here if we're not on date?"  
"Because I need to ask your opinion on my dress"  
"Well you look... I mean the dress looks beautiful"  
"Thanks Chad that was really nice."  
"Was it Sonny, was it really?"  
"Ok Chad that is way too overused."  
"Well...um...PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!" And then he ran off.

**See. I promised you all longer chapters and there you have it...  
~ILYA  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing DX**


	9. Restraining Order on My Mind

**Hey, just for future notice, I sort of knew how the story was going to end up, but after listening to It's Not Over by Daughtry I got some other awesome ideas.  
Except that's still a while away, Enjoy - Chad's POV  
Still own nothing DX**

I was worried now, that Portlyn might have been right. What if I did have feelings for Sonny, and now she was just about to go date some other guy, and then, because Sonny can't do anything without being cute, he would fall for her and she would fall for him. 'Oh no!' I thought. I did have feelings for Sonny. But I, Chad Dylan Cooper, only care for Sonny as a friend, and...um...don't want her to get hurt, by whichever jerk she was dating. Ha! Suck on that, Portlyn! 

"Well Mr. Dylan Cooper, as a matter of fact you can only fool yourself. I'm still not buying it."  
"Portlyn, I swear to god if I have to get a restraining order on my mind I will."  
"Ha. You realise that's not possible. Anyway I came here to _help_ you."  
Portlyn? Help? Me? That was three words I thought would never go together. And then I realised.  
"What's in it for you?"  
"Nothing...yet"  
"Portlyn, what do you want"  
"Personally I want a lot of things, but then I realise that I already got them...twice"  
"Is that really how it's gonna be?"  
"Yes Chad, I think it is."  
"Fine!"  
"Chad, that thing belongs to you and Sonny. I'm not Sonny."  
I really hate Portlyn!  
"I'm still in the room Chad." She called out.  
"WELL GET OUT!" I yelled back.

Well after the incident with Portlyn I got completely distracted, and lost my train of thought. And then I remembered. I decided to check Sonny's blogs to see if she said anything about whom and where her date would be. They didn't say specifically who, but it said that it would be someone from the studio at the random diner I never bothered to remember the name of. Actually there were a lot of those. I started working up my own devious scheme, to try and figure out who this secret person was. Only because I cared for Sonny as a friend and didn't want her to be heartbroken.

**Congratulations to you people. I'm almost up to the main part of this ~  
Still Love you all~  
Please Review xoxoxoxo **


	10. I just like chicken scnitzel!

**Sorry I took so long to update last time. Mum decided to take me birthday pressie shopping. Well actually it was more like me shoving a hundred different clothing items in the trolley. But the stupid store had to close before I could try them all on and choose the ones I wanted to keep. Luckily I got six of the things I'm definitely getting on hold, so I'm going back tomorrow.  
Almost last thing - My Bunny Keish (he used to be Keisha, named before Ke$ha was famous, until he kept fighting with the other bunny Bugs) gave me three scratches on my hand and they look like this -_- but a bit angrier.  
Tawni's POV**

The date was going kind of...awkward. We had no idea what to talk about, seeing as the food was horrible, and the photographers were too busy switching between dates, before they got kicked out of the diner.  
"So Grady..." I said, trying to converse "What are you doing?"  
"Sorry Tawni can't talk yet. I'm Busy."  
"Doing what?"  
"I'm trying to figure out this stupid maze. It is impossible."  
"Oh my god! You would rather do some kids maze than be on a date with Tawni Hart."  
"Well I can do the kids maze on a date with you. I can't date you on a kid's maze."  
"Give me that. The photographers are coming back." I leaned over tying to snatch the stupid kid's maze off him.  
"Hey it's mine" And before I knew it we were n a tug-of-war over a kid's maze printed on a placemat. Fortunately for me, I work out and won it easily. I pulled it off him but accidentally hit the person sitting behind me.  
"Oh sorry, that was my..." I just realised who it was. "PORTLYN! WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE?"  
"I'm just making sure Chad doesn't mess up Sonny and Nico's date."  
"Chad" I yelled.  
"Chad" Grady repeated. I guess Sonny and Nico must've heard us.  
"Chad" yelled Sonny  
"Chad"  
"And me...Portlyn"  
"Shut up" Chad had stopped trying to hide now. "I'm just here trying to eat my dinner."  
"So, Chad what are you having for dinner? I questioned him cleverly. Oh ok, it was Sonny.  
"You know...well...um...chicken schnitzel."  
"So why are you in a disguise if you are just eating dinner?"  
"Because I didn't want people knowing I ate here." Damn, he was good. I guess he didn't call himself the greatest actor of our generation for nothing. I guess that he didn't also realise Sonny was the greatest interrogator of our generation.  
"So Chad, why do you eat here?"  
"Because I love the chicken schnitzel. Can I just eat chicken schnitzel without being questioned?"  
Poor, little thinks Sonny Monroe is actually naive enough to believe him Chad.  
"Well Chad, if you love the schnitzel so much why don't you have a bite?"  
Ok, you know before how I said the food was horrible, well that was an understatement. No matter who you asked, they would agree, even the chef himself, that this food was INEDIBLE. The only reason this place was still around was because they had really great milkshakes and desserts, and it was cheap. Sonny really was cunning.

Well I shouldn't have to tell you how the rest of that night went. I guess you can already figure that out. Something I should mention is how Portlyn reacted. After we figured out the reason Chad was there we started interrogating Portlyn as to why she was there. She was a terrible actress, as usual, and we figured it out in an instant. Portlyn loves Chad. I just love watching how these things turn out.

**Hooray! This is a longer chapter. Sorry I was going to write it after I posted the last chapter, but my older brother called me down for a game of poker. :l HAHA My Poker Face is awesome.  
So please review. Hopefully more than just HeyIt'sME2610, but I still love your reviews.  
I love you all~**


	11. I think you're just jealous

**Well I am very happy. I don't even know why...  
Sonny's POV - Not that I own it. : ( **

Last night was a disaster. I have never had a date turn out worse than it did yesterday. On the bright side I got more publicity than Tawni last night. Only because Tween weekly wrote an article about how Chad was upset about how fast I got over him, and that he schemed to ruin my date. I honestly had no clue if Chad was planning to spoil my date or not. I just knew he wanted to keep a lookout. It probably would've worked if it weren't for Portlyn ratting him out.

I was sitting alone in the prop house, which I later learned was never abandoned for long, reading the article, when out of nowhere Chad appeared.  
"Sonny"  
"Chad, are you going to be following me again today or can I give my security the day off?"  
"You hired security?"  
"No I was just kidding. Well I didn't get a chance to ask you last night. Why were you and Portlyn watching my date?"  
"Why were you dating Nico?"  
"I asked you first."  
"Well, I asked you first."  
"No you didn't"  
"So who asked you my question first?" Damn, when did Chad get so witty?  
"Well what was your question?"  
"I...uh...I forgot."  
"That's what I thought."  
"Oh wait no, I remember now. I asked why you were on a date with Nico."  
"And I asked why you and Portlyn were stalking me."  
"We were not stalking...well Portlyn was stalking me...but I really just loved the chicken schnitzel."  
"Chad you took one bite and threw up."  
"So, you say that like it's a bad thing."  
"Chad that is a bad thing."  
"You know what? I think you're just jealous of me and Portlyn."  
"I think you're just jealous of me and Nico."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Hello Chuckle City, you know for a comedy show this is really un-funny." Portlyn said while striding in.  
"Portlyn can't this wait until later?" He asked. I could tell he was really annoyed with her still after last night. This conversation looked like something I definitely didn't want to be a part of. I fled the room as fast as I could.

**Don't ask me why they're talking in the prop house with no Randoms around. They just are.**

**I love you all ~**


	12. NOT JEALOUS

**I had the weirdest dream last night. My bunny had babies and for some reason they looked like Bugsy from Bedtime Stories.  
Still own nothing ~ Chad's POV  
**

Sonny, who for some reason went on a date with Nico and wouldn't tell me why, had cleverly slipped out of the room when I was busy arguing with Portlyn, and now I hated Portlyn more than ever. First she ruined my making sure Sonny didn't get heartbroken, and then she ruined my saying sorry to Sonny and finding out why she was on a date with Nico in the first place. Little did I know that when I was thinking this Portlyn was having an entire conversation with just herself.  
"I think she's just doing it to make you jealous, because she totally likes you. And you keep claiming you don't like her, what else could she do to get your attention? Ooh I have an idea." That's when I intervened.  
"Does it involve getting a script?"  
"No, why would it?"  
"Not interested then."  
"Fine if I come back with a script, will you listen."  
"Ok, no harm done I guess."  
Yes! I finally got rid of her. It usually never works. Just then I realised that Portlyn could've been listening on my mind conversation. I looked over to her. She was still skipping happily out of the prop house. After I could tell she was a while up the hall, I decided to go find Sonny.

I found her, she wasn't angry at me or anything; she was just in her dressing room reading through some scripts. I didn't even think she knew I was there until...  
"What do you want now Chad?"  
"Sonny, how'd you know I was there?"  
"I asked you a question. And don't reply with a...I asked you a question." Damn, she was good. Maybe Portlyn was right, about me being easy to read. No! Portlyn is never right! And I am the greatest actor of our generation! I cannot be easy to read.  
"Chad! Answer my question!" Apparently I was lost in thought for longer than I thought.  
"I just came over to say sorry about last night. I just wanted to make sure Portlyn didn't ruin your date."  
"Really Chad, really?" Why did Sonny have to make lying so hard?  
"Yeah, she totally likes Nico. I didn't want her ending your relationship."  
" Our relationship? Chad I told you why we were going out on Thursday, at the mall."  
"Right...and that was?"  
"You weren't even listening, were you?"  
"Well I was, but I got distracted."  
"Well, the reason we were going out was because Nico wanted to propose to me. But he couldn't because you interrupted."  
"WHAT? PROPOSE? YOU'RE SIXTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
" Well Chad, it sounds like you're a bit jealous."  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
"Good"  
"Good"  
"You're jealous!" She muttered.  
"NOT JEALOUS!"  
"Chad, you are jealous."  
"Sonny I told you...Oh it's you Portlyn." And then as if she read my mind, which I think she can, she pulled out a script.  
"See Chad, my plan is foolproof."  
"What plan?"  
"Oh right..." She flicked back a few pages and started relaying her plan to me. "We'll go on a date, and make sure Sonny see's us and then she'll get jealous, and she'll want you back."  
"Portlyn it's perfect. Except, Sonny and me were never together. And I am not jealous! And besides, why does this plan have to be with you. Wouldn't it work better if I went with Blondie? Seeing as they're best friends."  
"NO! I mean no, besides Blondie would never go along with it."  
Ok, I think Portlyn's gone psycho again. Well what can I say? I'm just a heartthrob.  
"No Chad I am not, nor have I ever been psycho."  
"Except that time when I..."  
"NEVER!" She called out whilst storming down the hallways.

**YAY! Longest Chapter yet! I think.  
Please Review - xoxoxo  
Still Love you All~**


	13. I know something about jealousy

**I'm going to be in so much trouble if I keep writing fan-fiction and don't do my history assignment.  
Oh and I have a budgie on my shoulder at the moment, well I did until she started biting my neck.  
Own nothing - Sonny's POV  
**

"I can't believe Chad could be such a jerk. First he pretends he cares by listening, then he tries to ruin my competition with you, and then he brings Portlyn over here. She just really bugs me. The way she's all puppy dog eyes, and following Chad around like a...um..a"  
"...Crazy, obsessive ex-girlfriend that desperately wants her boyfriend back?"  
"Yes, that's exactly it!"  
"Ooh, girl you got it bad."  
"Got what?"  
"You're jealous of Chad and Portlyn."  
"I so am not!"  
"I'm Tawni Hart, I know a little thing about jealousy."  
"Tawni who have you been jealous of?"  
"No-one, what I meant was I see everyone here. They're jealous of me." I really couldn't be bothered to argue with Tawni. I just needed her help.  
"So what did Chad say about the date?"  
"He said Portlyn really likes Nico, and he was there to make sure she didn't try and break up me and Nico." As I finished saying that I realised Nico had just walked in the room.  
"Portlyn likes me? Well I knew one day she would realise I was completely irresistible." Before I could stop him he was running out the door and up the hall.  
"I really hope he doesn't go ask her out."  
"Why can't he go ask her out?" Grady, who I also didn't realise was in the room, asked.  
"Well, two reasons; one, he's on Chad's do not admit wall, and two, Chad was just using that as an excuse."I answered.  
"Well, well, well, it looks like you guys got yourself in a bit of a mess" Zora added.  
"Shut up Zora! This was your plan anyway. If you're not going to fix it go back into your vents."  
She crawled back into the vents, which was the exact opposite of what I was hoping. "Now we're really doomed." I looked over to Tawni who was filing her nails completely un-phased by the entire scenario. "Were you even paying attention?"  
"Of course I was." She replied. "This just gets better and better by the minute. "  
Grady, who was still trying to figure out everything that was going on, was still standing in the middle of the prop house, with an extremely confused look on his face.

**Please keep reviewing. I like knowing if you guys like it or hate it.  
Oh and sorry most of my chapter names are quotes, just can't think of a better one.**

**I love you all ~**


	14. An Angry Screaming Portlyn

**Hey peoples, just so you know, the only reason I haven't posted for eight hours is because I decided to actually do my history assignment. I know it's amazing right! Well actually I spent half the time on MSN and playing solitaire and the other half staring at the computer wondering if 59 words was acceptable for something that said 500 words max.  
Own nothing - Chad's POV**

These last few days had been hectic. I was trying to figure out why Sonny was with Nico, because I wasn't buying their getting engaged story, Sonny was trying to figure out why Portlyn and I were there, and Portlyn had been reading my mind almost all the time, and appearing at random intervals less than three hours apart.  
"CHAD!" I heard a familiar scream. Oh right it was Portlyn. I ran out to stop her from screaming again. "What did you tell the Randoms?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Nico just asked me out!"  
"What did you say?" I asked curiously.  
"I said no, then I called security and then I called you."  
"Well I didn't say anything about you...to them." I was telling the truth.  
"Fine then, what did you say to Sonny?" How come everyone had to ruin my truthful, yet cluey answers.  
"I said that you were there trying to break them up. Anyway why'd you say no to Nico? It's not like anyone else is going to ask you out, anytime in the near future." I asked trying to avoid the subject.  
"Well Chad, if you must know I'm waiting for someone."  
"Well Portlyn if you must know, I'm leaving." I turned around and left to the commissary.

Not many people were there. I checked my watch. It was one thirty, which was odd because it was usually packed at this time. I double checked and realised that everyone was there except Sonny. How did that just happen? Suddenly everything went black and I turned around. There was Sonny as beautiful as ever, with a mysterious spotlight on her. I was starting to think I might have been drugged, because all of a sudden, everyone started singing. Sonny was the lead singer. I couldn't hear what anyone else was singing because she was singing like the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. And what else could ruin this but an angry Portlyn screaming my name. 

The conversation went exactly as it did in my dream, except this time when I got to the commissary everyone was there, well all except for Portlyn and Sonny. I sat down on my own hoping that Sonny would see me when she walked in and sit down with me. That way I could explain everything that happened on Friday. She never showed! I felt as if I'd been stood up, until I realised that Sonny never was asked to be there.

I walked over to the so random prop house, where I found Sonny sitting on the couch staring intently into her phone. She had her headphones in so I couldn't tell what she was watching or listening to. I decided I would just try to watch over her shoulder.  
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You watch Mackenzie Falls!"  
She started getting all defensive and trying to hide the evidence. "Chad I can explain."  
"Oh, there's no need Sonny." I said in my most blackmailing voice.  
"Chad, please don't tell anyone." She got down on her knees and started begging, looking up at me with those big brown eyes. I was too much of a softie for Sonny.  
"Ok Sonny, you have a deal. But..."  
"Chad why does there always have to be a but?"  
"But...you owe me."  
I walked out of the room, feeling pleased that I now had something over Sonny, and that I got to spend some quality time with Sonny without being interrupted by Portlyn.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please.  
I have school tomorrow so I don't know when I can post my next bits.  
Even though you guys are going to make me completely exhausted at school tomorrow because I'm staying up until 11:30 I still love you all~**


	15. You watch Mackenzie Falls

**Hello peoples, I'm actually in English right now. Thank you for reviewing my story, all except for Nicole who found out about my story and wrote four fake reviews. Oh and I would be saying this in whisper seeing as she's sitting next to me trying to make me read random French sentences.  
Still own nothing~ Sonny's POV**

I didn't want Chad knowing I watched Mackenzie Falls, well actually I didn't want anyone knowing, but especially not Chad. I knew he would torture me with it more than anything. I knew I had to come up with a good excuse for what he saw, and I would have to do it fast. That wasn't the only thing I was worried about though. I was also worried about what I owed Chad. If I had learnt anything from the brief time I had been watching their show, it's that when someone owed someone something, it was always something really extreme.

I started pacing trying to think up a cover-up, which got me thinking. Why did I actually watch Mackenzie Falls in the first place? I had always obeyed the So Random code before; in fact I had obeyed almost every rule, except for that time I tried cheating.

I continued to pace around, this time thinking about why I watched it in the first place. When finally I realised that Tawni, Nico and Grady had walked in the room.  
"Sonny, what's wrong?" Nico asked.  
"What? Oh no...Nothing's wrong...nothing at all...I just...um...I just like pacing."  
"Oh I know what's wrong." Tawni replied.  
"You do?" I asked, really hoping she guessed something else totally believable.  
"Of course, silly, you're freaking out about that quiz we did this morning. Sonny, how many times must I tell you, you're on a TV show? Pop Quiz marks don't matter." I sighed a deep breath of relief.  
"Yeah" I replied. Tawni accidentally covered my ass, but I loved her for it. I was still glad she didn't guess it.  
"So, do you want to continue that conversation we were having this morning, before we were rudely interrupted?" I hesitated, sensing Tawni was having one of those moments where she was just acting dumb, but I had to say yes in case she said something to anyone else.  
"I would love to. Now you two, get out."  
"You watch Mackenzie Falls!" she boldly stated after Nico and Grady had left the room.  
"Wh-what? Why would I watch that...that show?"  
"Sonny, I'm not an idiot."  
"Well ok I watch Mackenzie Falls, but only since yesterday. I was just flicking through channels during the ads and it was on TV, and well, then I was hooked on it. Anyway, how'd you know I watched Mackenzie Falls?"  
"Well...for one thing you're in love with..." I cut her off mid-sentence by throwing a pillow at her.  
"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I whisper-yelled.  
"Alright, I won't finish that sentence, just calm down."  
"Ok, sorry. I'll calm down."  
"You love Chad Dylan Cooper." she blurted out as fast as she could, before sprinting down the hall avoiding all pillows thrown towards her.

**Ok, so it wasn't all written in English, after the bell went I had to go home and finish my history assignment, which is completed to the lowest standard I deem suitable for handing in.  
I love you all ~ Please Review xoxo**


	16. It's because she loves you

**Hello peoples, I need to ask you all a favour. Can you guys please tell me as many advantages of trees you can think of? It's a long story and I have to beat my woodwork teachers list of disadvantages of trees. Thanks Peoples!  
Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

I loved having leverage over people, particularly Sonny, seeing as she rarely did anything wrong, and if she did, she never got caught. In fact I don't even know why she would break the rules, if obeying them had got her this far.  
"It's because she loves you." Portlyn replied as if I had actually asked her the question.  
"Portlyn, would you please stop doing that. It's getting very creepy. And anyways Sonny doesn't love me. She loves Nico."  
"Oh she so does not."  
"She does too. She said he was going to propose to her."  
"Chad, you realise she was only saying that to make you jealous. And besides they're way too young to get married."  
"Right, of course I knew that. Well anyway back onto what we were talking about before, how do you read my mind?"  
"Chad, you're avoiding the subject!" She demanded whilst tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Portlyn, if there weren't other subjects I could use to avoid this one, I well, I wouldn't be avoiding the subject. How do you read my mind?"  
"I don't read your mind. I read the looks on your face and predict what you'll be thinking from how you usually respond to what I say. Like, right now you think I'm completely insane.  
"No I do not!" I replied. Portlyn just looked at me funny. "...not completely." She seemed content with that response. "So how did you know I was wondering why Sonny watches Mackenzie Falls?"  
"SONNY WATCHES MACKENZIE FALLS!" She said looking like she was about to run around screaming it some more.  
"Portlyn, stop that! She told me not to tell anyone. And I thought you already knew."  
"I didn't know that much. I just knew you were worrying about something Sonny did."  
"How can you guess things as precise as that?"  
"Well you had your worried face and your Sonny face combined. It wasn't that hard to piece together. I just said something I thought you wanted to hear."  
"Th-Th-Thankyou Portlyn" I said, almost choking on the words.  
"It's alright. I love you..."  
"WHAT!"  
"I mean I love you as a friend, and I want you to be happy. You and Sonny are just perfect together."  
"Portlyn what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."  
"Well...it's nothing...it's just that you guys are so *sob you guys are perfect together, and you guys are the only ones that don't realise it."  
"Portlyn, don't worry. It's natural for Sonny to be swooning over me. Every girl does. That doesn't make us perfect for each other." I leaned in to give her a comforting hug, which I remembered I did in our script when the depressed teenager confesses that the person she loves is in love with someone else. Phew...am I glad those things never happen in real life. That would get so confusing. 

I realised afterwards that I should have been facing the door when I hugged Portlyn, because the events that followed next were a disaster.

**Ooh...Suspense...What happens next? No one knows, well except me.  
Don't worry I'll be updating soon.  
Still love you all ~ Please Review**


	17. Turn the camera off, NOW!

**Ok, well I bet you thought what was going to happen next, well it turns out you were wrong. I really hate clich****é story plots like that. So you'll just have to find out for yourself. ****  
Sonny's POV - I own nothing.**

After I had finally managed to catch up to Tawni, and convinced her to get out of the vents, we sat down and started having a conversation.  
"Tawni, why would you think I loved Chad?"  
"Ok, just a couple of things, firstly I don't think; I know, and secondly the term is love, no 'd' on the end."  
"Tawni, I don't."  
"Well then I suppose you wouldn't care if you heard that Chad and Portlyn are going out."  
"Tawni, I don't know if you know this, but I was standing in the room when Portlyn relayed her plan to Chad, I just snuck out before they realised I was there. I am definitely not jealous."  
"Well, look at all of Portlyn's blogs, and these pictures of her and Chad, and..."  
"Tawni that's enough, I still think it's fake and you're not going to change my mind about that."  
"What about this." She turned on the TV and flicked over to Tween Weekly TV, where Santiago was doing a report on Hollywood's Favourite Re-Couple, Chad and Portlyn.  
"Tawni, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not jealous?"  
"Really Sonny, because I think that pillow would beg to differ."

I looked down to see that I had ripped the pillow next to me in half, and even pulled out some of the stuffing. "Tawni I'm not jealous. And I still don't believe it. I just think that it's completely ridiculous how far some people will go to try and make someone jealous." Even though I was definitely NOT JEALOUS, I continued to look at the TV screen. There was footage of Chad and Portlyn kissing, which I remembered was on that day that Portlyn said she needed him to help her rehearse some lines, and some footage of Chad waiting at the commissary for Portlyn, which he told me that he was actually waiting there for me, so he could clear up everything that happened on Friday, and then some footage of them live on the set of Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn and Chad were hugging and Portlyn was crying. She whispered something in his ear which was completely inaudible to the camera.

"What!" He exclaimed.  
"But Chad!"  
"Portlyn, I said no."  
"But Chad, we're on TV."  
"WE'RE ON TV?"  
"Yeah, we're Hollywood's Favourite Re-Couple." Yet again she whispered something in his ear.  
"Portlyn we're over! I told you that before. I DO NOT want to get back together with you." As entertaining as their un-interrupted conversation was, I was still hoping Santiago would say something. He did not. Before he could, Chad had walked up to the camera and covered the lens with his hand. "Turn the camera off, NOW!" he demanded, and the screen went fuzzy.

I had never seen or heard him so angry. No one saw him at all for the rest of the afternoon. I could tell he was really pissed off with Portlyn. Whatever she had whispered in his ear had really hit a fuse. I was still in shock from everything that happened. I didn't know what happened. It was extremely confusing. I decided I should just sleep on it.

**I told you it was suspense. Besides I have this story planned out. It's as un-clichéd as I could get it.  
Please Review ~ Love you guys.  
P.S. Just in case I forget to mention this later I probably won't post anything at all on Friday, or Saturday, because I'm having friends over.  
P.P.S. My wallpaper is currently a picture of the bunny trying to dominate the world with a caption This Bunny wants World Domination. Just thought you guys might want to know. : P**


	18. You need to sleep!

**Have any of you ever talked to someone that one of your friends introduced you to, and later realised that you already knew him? Just wondering.  
Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

I barely slept last night. I would close my eyes, but then I would have mental flashes of Chad trying to kill himself or cutting himself and it got me worried sick. In total I would say I got less than one hour sleep. I knew I needed to find Chad if I wanted to feel remotely better. I hated seeing people angry and then seeing them, well, not at all. At that exact moment I realised Tawni may have been right before. Maybe I did love Chad, or maybe we just needed to stay friends.

Apparently it was more obvious than I had planned, seeing as people would take one look at me and get extremely worried. I wanted to find Chad. Actually, no I didn't. I NEEDED to find Chad. He needed me, and I needed to know he was alright. I looked everywhere. I tried calling him, but to no avail, his phone was turned off. He was nowhere. Now I was really panicking. I couldn't hear myself talking but if I could have, I would have probably been talking at fifty miles an hour. Now it was getting urgent.  
"Sonny, I demand that you sit down NOW!" I looked up to see that Tawni was standing in front of me.  
"But Tawni, we have to find Chad." I pleaded. "He could be dead, or trying to kill himself as we speak. What if he's on a bridge? He could be dying right now and I'm just standing here, talking to you. Why did you have to stop me from saving him?"  
"SONNY, WOULD YOU JUST RELAX!" She screamed. "Chad is on the set of Mackenzie Falls, filming."  
I felt a wave of relief sweep over me. "Wait, but I already checked Mackenzie Falls, and Chad wasn't there."  
"Chad wasn't there before. They sent people on a man-hunt even though it was completely unnecessary. He just showed up in perfect timing for his filming. No one knows where he was, but I can assure you he is not on a bridge. Now go to our dressing room and get some sleep. "

It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks that I hadn't actually slept at all last night, and I could no longer stand on my feet. I almost fell to the ground, only to be caught by Tawni, realising that I could sleep this time, and that my mind would be at ease.

**So how'd you like it, or not like it? Please review.  
: D  
ILYA ~ **


	19. Threatened by Sleeping Zombie

**Hey Peoples, I think that's gonna start being my catchphrase, and I love you all at the end. As you can probably guess I have nothing to write here.  
Still own nothing - Still Sonny's POV **

"Sonny, wake up. SONNY, Tawni told me to come and get you. It's time for your rehearsal" I opened my eyes into a squint to see who could possibly have gotten into my apartment, and then I remembered I was in my dressing room.  
"Chad, where's Chad? Is he alright?" I said in a sudden realisation of where I was.  
"I'm right here Sonny."  
"Oh my god, you had me so worried. Don't ever disappear like that again."  
"Ha, you were worried about me, weren't you?"  
"Yes" I blurted out before I actually realised what I was saying, and to whom. "I barely slept last night, and then I was storming around looking for you, and then you were just there. I hate you."  
"But you love me...right?"  
"You're just lucky I'm not awake enough to slap you."  
"Oh no, I've been threatened by Sleeping Zombie." It turns out I was awake enough to slap him.  
"OW!" He shouted. If I wasn't awake then, I definitely was now. "How did you learn to slap so hard?"  
"I've slapped a few people before, you know."  
"Really Sonny, have you really?" He started backing off in the fear of being slapped again.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, actually curious to what he meant.  
"I just meant that you looked too innocent to slap people. Anyway, you had better get to rehearsal."  
"Wait, what did Portlyn say to you last night, when you guys were on TV, before you disappeared?"  
"Nothing you need to worry your beautiful, little head about."  
"Awww Chad, do you really think my head is beautiful?"  
"That depends, are you gonna slap me again?"  
"No"  
"Well then, you might want to think about brushing your hair." I felt like slapping him again. I had been up all last night and this morning, looking for him, and I had just been asleep for the last six hours, and he was saying my hair looked bad. Thanks for the appreciation Chad.  
"Just one more question," I asked as he was walking out the door, "Why did Tawni send you?"

He was gone. Either he didn't hear me, or he was avoiding giving me an answer. I got up, brushed my hair, as earlier suggested by Chad, and headed off to rehearsal.

**EEP! I still love you guys, especially HeyIt'sME2610, who has reviewed every chapter so far.**

**Tell me if you loved it or hated it...I love reading you guys' reviews. It makes me smile : D  
P.S. If I get eight more reviews, so forty, I promise I will update sooner. I just like running up to my friends saying I have heaps of reviews, and I've been writing this for less than a week. (It's heaps to me)**

**And just because that end comment was so long...  
PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! **


	20. You don't need to break her heart

**Hey Peoples! Just so you know I am gonna write a series of chapters today, but I'm gonna make you guys wait to read them. Why? Because I felt like being evil! *Sinister laugh*  
Anyways, I own nothing - Tawni's POV**

Sonny was going to be late for rehearsal, not that I blame her or anything, though. If I looked like that I would need some serious beauty sleep. I was also worried about what Sonny might think if she knew Chad wasn't gonna be hanging around anymore. I thought it would be better if he told her himself, and so I told him he had to go tell her.

He had quite a tantrum about being the one to break Sonny's heart, but I continuously reminded him that he didn't need to break Sonny's heart. He could still spend time with her after filming, and he didn't have to go straight home. Apparently that's not good enough for Chad. He's been caught up in so much, that the only way to not ruin everyone's lives is to not be around them. Now I was really curious as to what Portlyn had asked him. He wouldn't tell anyone, neither would Portlyn, but, then again, she was always surrounded by reporters, doing stories on Portlyn and Chad's breakup.

**So you guys should review. I'm gonna keep watching really weird YouTube videos that are somehow related to science.  
Love you all~**


	21. Chad is leaving

**Ok, so I was nice. And I couldn't be bothered being evil. BUT IT"S MY BDAYY TOMORROW, OMG I'M SO EXCITED! Oh no I forgot to say Hello Peoples. So...Hello People's it's mine and Demi Lovato's BDAY tomorrow, so as I previously stated I'm EXCITED!  
Still own nothing (Maybe I'll get it for my birthday) Sonny's POV**

Rehearsal was normal, which it hadn't been in ages. No one got side-tracked, and we got our lines perfect. It was almost as if something drastic happened while I was asleep for six hours.  
"So...Tawni, what'd I miss?"  
"What! You mean he didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me? What was he supposed to tell me?"  
"Chad is leaving." The words seemed to echo on in my head. I took them in for a moment. _Chad is leaving. _  
"But...but Chad can't leave! Mackenzie Falls needs him!"  
"He's going to be leaving after the season finale of Mackenzie Falls. We tried to convince him not to go, but he said he was getting too many people in trouble by staying here. And Mackenzie Falls aren't the only ones that need him."  
"Where is he now?" I asked barely able to speak.  
"Well the last time I saw him, I asked him to go talk to you. So you should have seen him last."  
"Did he say what he was doing after he left?"  
"No, he just said he was leaving." Tawni looked concerned now. I knew she knew that I was ripped apart on the inside."But he's not leaving until the season finale. Maybe you, of all people can convince him to stay."  
"What? I need to sit down." Tawni gave Nico a signal, and he walked over to the stack of chairs and brought one over.  
"What's wrong with her?" Nico asked.  
"Chad decided he didn't want to be the one to break her heart."  
"That asshole! He decided he wanted to leave. He should be the one to tell Sonny."  
"Nico, I don't think you should be talking about C-H-A"  
"I can spell." I interrupted.  
"Sonny, it's not your fault. It was what Portlyn said to him on TV last night. I know it."  
"It's my fault too. I gave Portlyn a reason to think it was okay to trick Chad like that."

Before I could burst into tears my phone rang.  
"Chad!" I exclaimed. I could hear driving in the background.  
"Hey Sonny, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Why would you leave without telling me?"  
"That's exactly what I needed to tell you."  
"I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper!"  
"What, Sonny..."I hung up on him. I couldn't stand ever talking to him again, seeing as he decided he didn't want to see me when he told me he'd never see me again.  
"Whoa, Sonny, I didn't know you had it in you!"  
"Shut up Nico. Let Sonny have some time to think."  
"You know what; this is all your fault Tawni!"  
"My fault! How is it my fault?"  
"If you could have just accepted that I had more fan-mail than you, none of this would have ever happened!"  
"You could have just told Chad what was going on!" We were yelling at each other now. Nico had fled the room, as did everyone in the corridor outside.  
"I did, but he didn't listen!" Now I was crying. "He didn't listen. How did that all end up as this? Now I'm never going to see Chad again, and the last thing he'll remember me by is the image of me with bed-hair and me telling him that I hated him."  
"Sonny, just relax! You'll see him again tomorrow!"  
"And what if he decides he will just quit the show earlier. Then what happens?"  
"Sonny you're going insane. He'll be back tomorrow. You can go apologise tomorrow."  
"I don't need to apologise. He overreacted and, if anything, Portlyn should apologise."  
"But do you WANT to apologise?"

**Ooh suspense again...So yeah I lied. What are you gonna do about it? It just means I'm updating more. So I guess that means it's more or less a good thing. Anyways, please review.  
I still love you all ~**


	22. Why I left without saying I left

**Hello Peoples, Thanks for all the reviews. I decided I'm gonna keep writing chapters. So if I don't update for a while it's because I'm storing up chapters, or I have writers block. **

**Still own nothing - didn't get it for my birthday : ( - Chad's POV**

I didn't want to look at Sonny when I told her I was leaving. I didn't want to see her big brown eyes tearing up, all because I had been stupid and kept secrets, and now I was leaving. I didn't want her to see me cry either. I knew somewhere that this was the right thing to do, but right now everything was telling me to stay with Sonny. Why would she say she hated me?

I tried calling again. She still had her phone on, because it hung up after three rings, and didn't go straight to voicemail.  
"Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get caught up in everything. It's just that...I love you...guys, and you always hurt the people you love. But remember, you owe me, and right now all I want is for you to forgive me. Do that and our deal is done." I hung up. Why did it hurt so much that Sonny was out of my life and ignoring me? She'd been out of my life up until one year ago, and now it tore my heart out, to think that she hated me.

Now I hate her too, for saying she hates me. I was going to tell Sonny I was leaving, but firstly, I was afraid of her slapping me, even thought that is probably what I needed, and second, I lacked all confidence to tell Sonny that the only reason I was leaving was because I loved her...I mean them. Why did I keep doing that?

**Well that's that chapter. Yay for me I'm now fourteen :) I'll keep updating, even though I feel really sick after all the crap I've been eating. So basically that previous smiley face is sarcastic.  
So please review. I might start feeling better.  
~Still love you all **


	23. I love you

**NEW CHAPPY! Now I'm heaps excited because I'm very close to having twenty-seven chapters, and twenty-seven is just awesome! "It's just super trendy." LOL Vampires Suck quote.  
Still owning nothing - Sonny's POV**

I curled up in my chair crying. Why do I hate him? He rang me several times today. I just sent them all to voicemail, and listened to them later. They were mostly all the same. They were him begging me to forgive him for deciding to leave. I knew if I tried talking to Chad I would get angry, or sad, or sidetracked, so I sent him a text. 

_Chad, you barely hurt anyone with secrets. You're only hurting us by leaving. Please don't go, and if you are don't expect me to forgive you for it.  
xx Sonny_

Almost as if Chad had been intently waiting on his phone, the reply was immediate. 

_Sonny, you owe me. That is what I chose the owing to be used on. Anyway, I have my reasons for not wanting to come back.  
CDC _

After almost an hour of pointless texting, I sent him this.

_Chad, I don't want you to go because I love you. We all do. If you really want, come over to the studio and I'll talk to you face to face.  
xx Sonny_

_Sonny, I already told you I'm not going back except for the filming. And I thought you hated me..._

_Why?_

_Because I have my reasons  
Is that good enough for you?  
And because this morning you said I HATE YOU_

_If you won't go to the studio at least come to my place._

_You won't slap me, will you?_

_That depends._

I just waited for him to show up. He had to, unless I had scared him off with my 'that depends' text. Now I feel like an idiot. Why did I have to say that? Before I could ponder on that for too long Chad arrived.  
"Chad, come in."  
"Sonny," he said obviously worried that I hated him still, "I was going to tell you, the only reason I didn't say it to your face is because, ok I'm just gonna come right out and say this, the only reason..."  
"Get to the point, PLEASE!"  
"I love you Sonny Monroe. I love your smile. I love our petty little arguments. I love the fact that you can always make me laugh. There isn't any part of you that I don't love." I just stood there shocked by it all, until I could move my lips enough to talk.  
"If you love me; why are you leaving me without telling me?" I said whilst choking back tears  
"I didn't want to see you cry."  
"What would make you think that I would cry?"  
"I just thought that, seeing as how worried you were when I was missing, you might get a bit more worried knowing you'd NEVER see me again."  
"Chad you don't have to leave just because you've been caught up in a web of secrets."  
"Sonny, you don't know what Portlyn said."  
"Well tell me!"  
"She told me that if I didn't give her all the publicity that she wanted, she was going to say everything she knew about us, on live TV." That bitch!  
"So, you're doing this so Portlyn won't rat us out on TV?"  
"Exactly" he replied.  
"Well I have an idea, oh and Chad, I love you too." 

**So yeah I was kind of thinking, they have to admit their love sometime soon, and now they did! Yay! Please review. I need at least two reviews for this chapter and then I'll have double the amount of reviews to chapters.  
Still love you all~**


	24. First Kiss, Red Light

**Hello Peoples, I couldn't wait that long to write this, seeing as the last chapter was really eventful.  
Still own nothing ~ Chad's POV**

We were heading back to the studio after I spent the night at Sonny's. I slept on the couch, seeing as some reporters were waiting outside my house, and I didn't want to face them. It was actually fun spending a night with Sonny, especially since we knew that we both loved each other. But, back on the topic, we were driving in my car, when California Girls came on the radio. Sonny sang along to it. She sounded beautiful, just like in my dream, but I couldn't help but think that she came from Wisconsin.  
"Sonny..." I hesitated.  
"Yes Chad?" She questioned.  
"Will you...will you...um...Sonny Monroe; will you go out with me?"  
"I already answered that question."  
"Well I thought you were telling me to hurry up and ask you."  
"Oh...in that case. Yes Chad, I will go out with you."

I was so happy right now, that I had no idea what to say. I just leaned in to kiss her. It was the greatest moment of my life so far.  
"CHAD; THERE'S A RED LIGHT!" She screamed. I slammed my foot on the break. Surely something had to ruin this moment.

**But anyways, :) I'm feeling a lot better. Please review.  
Still love you all  
**


	25. Confessions

**Hello Peoples, I'm writing this, while watching SpongeBob, so my story may be influenced by its randomness.  
Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

I was extremely happy that I could convince Chad to come back to the studio, and whilst trying to do that I managed to get him to say 'I love you' and ask me out.He did however almost crash the car we were driving when he tried to kiss me. I figured it would be too awkward to kiss him now.

We had made a few steps to our plan.  
Step 1: Find Portlyn's Paparazzi  
Step 2: Find Portlyn  
Step 3: Well that one's a surprise.

First we set off to find Portlyn and her paparazzi. They weren't that hard to find, seeing as they were the loudest ones at the studio. We ran onto the Mackenzie Falls set and suddenly all the cameras turned to us.  
"Chad," One of the paparazzi asked, "Is it true that you were cheating on Portlyn with Ms Monroe?"  
"Cheating...pfft...I was never going out with Portlyn. Sonny and I were just trying to hide our relationship from the world. Some people were getting cluey."  
"Your relationship?" another paparazzi asked.  
"Oh yeah," I replied, "Chad and I have been going out for ages. It was a secret"  
"What!" screamed Portlyn, completely ignoring her 'innocent and heartbroken' facade.  
"You two have been going out for ages. So why was Ms. Monroe seen on a date with Nico Harris?"  
"Like I said before, we were just trying to cover up our relationship and keep it secret. I was there to make sure they didn't make it too convincing. So Portlyn it looks like your blackmail won't work anymore." Chad replied. These paparazzi were much easier to handle than we thought.  
"What blackmail?" One of the paparazzi asked. Before Chad could even explain to them what Portlyn was doing she called out:  
"Well you didn't tell them about Sonny watching Mackenzie Falls!"  
"You told her?" I mumbled.  
"It was an accident" he muttered back.  
"I thought there was a feud between the shows and a rule that no one may watch the other's show."  
"Yeah well I watch Mackenzie Falls, just like the majority of Tweens. What are you gonna do about it? Sue me? And besides, if I'm going out with Chad it would probably on a lot worse of that scale than just watching their show."  
"I watch So Random!" Chad exclaimed. All eyes in the room turned to him. "Yeah, I have been for a while. Well, ever since Sonny joined. I don't care if the world knows because everyone does stuff they regret. They break rules. And just because I'm a celebrity I'm supposed to be perfect. I love Sonny Monroe. I watch her show. I'm being used by one of my ex-girlfriends just for the publicity. I really don't care what you think of me. I'm only human. So Portlyn, I don't think you can make me leave now, seeing as you have nothing over me that you can expose."  
"Wow Chad that was really deep. And do you want to know how I really felt about that?" Portlyn was speaking now. "I felt like, IF THESE DAMN PAPARAZZI DON"T LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW I WILL KILL THEM!" and everybody fled. "Well Chad," she continued, "congratulations."  
"Congratulations for what?" he asked.  
"You're finally man-enough to face the paparazzi, you don't have to leave anymore. Oh wait, yes you do." She pulled out a script. "Do you know what this is?" She asked.  
"Of course I do." he replied, "That's the script for our season finale."  
"Oh and guess what it says." She said while flipping through pages. She pointed to a small line in italics. I read it. _Mackenzie dies. _  
"Portlyn, what is wrong with you?" I asked.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" she yelled back. "MAYBE IT'S THE FACT THAT CHAD WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAVE. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HIS PUBLICITY."  
"Is that what this is about?" I asked.  
"When Chad broke up with me, he got all the attention. I was made out to look as the weird freak. All I wanted was the publicity. I didn't think he would leave. Now he's returned with all these secrets and blurted them out to the paparazzi, and he's taken my publicity again. Well guess what. Now that Chad's leaving Mackenzie Falls, I'll get my well deserved publicity. And I won't be in his shadow."  
"Oh my god, you're just jealous of Chad. Well if you're that psycho right now, I would just love to see your face when you see this." I pulled Chad over and gave him a kiss on the lips. The world around us went silent. I had no idea how long we were kissing, until I had to stop and breathe.  
"That was amazing" Chad whispered.  
"You too" I replied. We started looking around for Portlyn. One of the paparazzi had left their camera in here, we looked at it. The tape was missing.  
"Oh my god...Portlyn"

**Longest chapter yet  
:) OMG please review.  
Shortest existing endnote also...  
Still love you all~**


	26. No one told him

**Hello Peoples, Thanks to everyone who reviews. Oh and right now I'm going to start those who don't already play the game, playing the game. If you don't know it go to .com/  
So you all lost the game. *Sinister Laugh!* Especially you Maddy!  
Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

"What is this?" Tawni screamed at me.  
"That depends; what did you see?" I hesitated.  
"Oh, just you and Chad sucking faces for almost a minute!"  
"Oh, well there was a bunch of reasons for that. Portlyn just didn't show you the rest." Why would she? The rest made her look like a deranged mental patient that escaped and wants to exact her revenge on her ex-boyfriend, by stealing his job! I really didn't get Portlyn.  
"Oh, Sweetie, I know about half of those reasons. I just thought you might want to be prepared for-"  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zora, Nico and Grady shouted in unison, while pointing to a copy of the tape from the camera.  
"I can explain! I...um...I have to find Portlyn."  
"It's ok, we've already got her held hostage. She kept blabbing about hiding before Chad and Sonny found her and we figured something was up."  
"Wait if you guys are all out here, who's holding her hostage?" I asked.  
"We hired the most professional hostage keeper we could find on such short notice. I believe you're familiar with her work." Nico replied.  
I walked in my dressing room to find Portlyn tied to the same mannequin I had been tied to twice. And who else but Dakota, to keep an eye on her.

"Dakota; I thought she was _evil_?" I put emphasis on the evil part.  
"Oh silly, I'm still evil. But she was messing with my Chaddy. And no one does that!"  
"She doesn't know about..." I whispered to Tawni.  
"No. She just knows that Portlyn is the reason Chad is leaving."  
Luckily Portlyn was gagged as well and couldn't say anything.  
"Ok this is great. Now we can stop her before she goes completely insane just let me call Chad." I walked out the room and into the hallway. I pulled out my phone and rang Chad.  
"CDC here, what..."  
"Chad it's an emergency" I cut him off.  
"Oh no, has Portlyn killed anyone else?"  
"PORTLYN KILLED A PERSON!" I screamed.  
"No, no relax. She was getting held down by the Mackenzie Falls cast, seeing as they didn't care much about what I did, because once I leave my show, their all out of a job. They were trying to hold her down when she managed to kick a table over and it knocked Chloe to the ground. She's ok but she's unconscious and in the hospital."  
"Chad her name's not Chloe."  
"I know but I can't be bothered remembering her name."  
"SONNY! Hurry up and get back in here." Tawni yelled.  
"Chad, just come over to my dressing room, we found Portlyn."  
"Cool I'm on my way." He hung up and I walked back in my dressing room.  
"Just wondering, why are we keeping her here?" Grady asked.  
"She's mental, and she hurt that chick that plays Chloe."  
"How bad is she hurt?" He replied.  
"She's unconscious, but still ok. They're taking her to the hospital just in case." As I finished saying that Chad walked in. He looked like he was going to come over and hug me, so I subtly pointed to Dakota who was still in the room and he just nodded.  
"Thank you Dakota, you're a big help, but you can go now." Chad said.  
"I'm nine, not three." She replied.  
"Yeah, whatever." Chad mocked. Dakota sighed, lowered her head and dawdled out. "So they all..."  
"We know." Nico answered.  
"They saw the tape."  
"How much of that did they see?"  
"Just the making Portlyn really jealous part."  
"Oh, well...that's a problem. Wait! Portlyn might have the actual tape on her. Check her pockets."  
"I found it!" exclaimed Zora, who had been checking her pockets as Chad requested. Portlyn started squirming now.  
We put the footage on my laptop once we had converted it all (it was an old camera) and watched it.  
"Oh my god, you are psychotic and petty. I can't believe I asked you out." Nico said. Evidently disgusted at Portlyn.  
"That's why we kissed." I explained. Nico looked as disgusted at me as he had at Portlyn.  
"I can't believe you would do something like that, and not tell us."  
"Tawni knew about the Mackenzie Falls watching." I replied.  
"Not that. I can't believe you went out with Chad, and while doing so, used me, so that people wouldn't suspect a thing."  
"We lied about that. We needed an alibi to clear our names. That date was because of the bet."  
"THE BET?" He asked, shocked.  
"Tawni, do you mean that you never told them?"  
"Well..." And with that she ran off. Zora climbed back in her vent. Grady escorted Nico out of the room, and they all left Chad and me, alone with tied-up Portlyn.

**Yay! My chapters are getting longer. This one is the second longest. I don't know how many words are in the endnotes though.  
Please Review.  
Oh and once again, you lost the game.  
Still love you all~  
xx Mini**


	27. Chloe's in the Hospital

**Hello Peoples, you all lost the game. And just so you know, I won the game three years ago when I was involved in a fatal Pacman incident and died. Fortunately I went into that square that the monsters go to and I was reincarnated. That's a really long story as to why that happened.  
Anyways  
Still own Nothing - Chad's POV**

I looked over at Sonny. She looked like she could kill Portlyn. I decided it would be best to hold her back. I grabbed her waist and started stroking her beautiful brown hair behind her ears.  
"Sonny," I whispered. She looked at me. "You need to go find Nico."  
"I know" she replied, obviously holding back tears. I let her go, only giving her room to walk up to Portlyn and slap her across the face. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She screamed at Portlyn, turned around and strutted out of the room.

I took off Portlyn's gag, which was only followed by a huge "OMFG, OWWWWWWWW."  
"I could have told you she was a good slapper." I joked back. "I could've, but I didn't. Would you like to know why? Because you would have spread it. Sonny's right, you did ruin everything. But do you want to know something else? How about two things? Well first; you're never getting down from there, well not until you've done a test to see if you're mentally fit enough to be working. And secondly, I'm glad I'm leaving Mack..." I was cut off by my phone ringing.  
"CDC here, speak to me."I answered.  
"Mr. Cooper..."  
"That's Mr. Dylan Cooper." I corrected him.  
"Mr. Dylan Cooper, this is Dr. Moore's assistant. He was the one watching Chastity." Do I know Chastity? Oh, right, that's Chloe."It turns out that her injuries were more severe than we previously thought. She's broken one of her legs, in a way that means it'll never repair, and she'll either need a wheelchair or a fake leg. We called you because she is still unconscious, and we'll need to know whether we'll be operating."  
"Um...uh...um...j-just give her a w-wheelchair." I stuttered through the phone.

**That's my last update for until I'm actually at school. PEACE OUT SUCKAS! I have to get ready for school. Please Review.  
ILYA~**


	28. Portlyn did this!

**Hello Peoples, just found out that the topic we've been studying in science is the wrong topic. So now we have HEAPS to catch up on.  
Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

We were on our way to the hospital. Portlyn was still tied to the mannequin with Dakota watching her, and Zora was sitting in the back seat of Chad's car. It was a silent drive, seeing as we were all really concerned for Chastity.  
"If she's in a wheelchair can she still act?" Zora asked, interrupting the almost deathly silence.  
"I think so..." I replied.  
"It doesn't matter anyway." Chad interrupted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, once I leave the show will be nothing. You can't have Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie."  
"Well I used to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She died twice." Zora replied.  
"Aren't you a little young to be watching that?" I questioned  
"Really, people, must we argue? Can we just go back to driving in silence?"  
"Sorry" we both replied in unison.

We got out of the car and looked up at the all-too unfriendly hospital. We were all wearing disguises. Chad wore the beard and wig that I used when I pretended to be Eric, I wore the wig I was wearing on the day I had to meet Eric, and Zora had styled herself to look like a spoilt little brat, with a little inspiration from child pictures of Tawni and Dakota. After getting past the receptionist, where we had to explain who we were and what we were doing, we made our way up to her room.

I had no idea what to do in a situation like this. How was I supposed to say, I'm sorry you're stuck in a wheelchair because I convinced by boyfriend to come back, which foiled his psychotic ex-girlfriend's plan, causing her to get angry and kick a table into you. It actually sounded very easy to say in my head, but I knew something had to go wrong. I just walked in with some flowers. She was sitting on her bed watching Mackenzie Falls, so I put them on a small table with the other piles of flowers. I noticed there was a small dent in the blankets where her left leg should have been.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Apparently, the break was so bad that they had to amputate my leg, or I would have been in unbearable pain."She seemed awfully nonchalant about exactly what had happened.  
"How much painkillers have they pumped into you?" I asked realising no one would ever be this easygoing about something like this.  
"A lot." She replied bluntly. "But I'm not mad at you. I always thought you and Chad should be together." Evidently she was one of the nicest ones on the cast. "Portlyn was really pissing me off though, and now she's gone as far as this." She pointed to the space where her leg should be.  
"Well I'm sure she didn't mean to."  
"What! You're defending her now?" She exclaimed, whilst managing to control her heart rate, as to not alert the doctors.  
"I'm not defending her, I'm just saying, she was really only trying to get rid of me and Chad. You just got in her way."  
"Yes, but what would have happened if I didn't get in the way? That girl is psychotic. She's a mentally-deranged, psycho, attention seeking ex-girlfriend of the main star of the show she's on. I'm almost certain someone would have got hurt. I'm just glad it was me and not someone else."  
"What! You didn't deserve this. No one should have to get this because of me."  
"I may not have deserved it, but no one did. I wouldn't be able to look at anyone in this condition, if I thought for a minute that it was my fault. You didn't do this. That psycho, camera-loving, demon tramp did."

**How was it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you lose the game? Please review.  
Oh and sorry I made Chloe/Chastity call Portlyn psycho a bunch of times. But right now, she is.  
Still love you all~**


	29. Secret Weapon

**Hello Peoples, I'm supplying you with more chapters. LOL :P I'm like a drug dealer, but I supply you with chapters, not illegal stuff.**

**Still own nothing - Sonny's POV**

I sat in the waiting room, on one of the most uncomfortable chairs I'd ever sat on. I couldn't believe that Chastity only had one leg because of me. Well, she said it's not me, but I can't help but feel responsible. I was glad, however, that she was happy Chad and I are together.  
"Hey Sonshine," I turned around to see Chad. "What's up?"  
"Chastity got her leg cut off because of me..."  
"No, she got her leg cut off because her leg was broken."  
"Yeah, well I'm the reason her leg was broken."  
"No, Portlyn kicked the table at her."  
"Well I'm..." He interrupted with a kiss.  
"Stop blaming yourself for everything." He said.  
"Chad, I can't help it! I feel this thing called guilt."  
"Sonny, I know what guilt is. I've felt it before."  
"Like when?"  
"Like when I was being blackmailed on live TV and the only way to stop her was to leave."  
"Chad I'm sorry. I'm just so confused."  
"It's ok. We all are. We can just be confused together."  
"But when did Portlyn go...well, COMPLETELY INSANE?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but I think we should get back to her, before she shows Dakota something she shouldn't see." CRAP! I completely forgot about that! 

We got back to the studio as fast as we could. I looked in my dressing room. Neither Portlyn, nor Dakota were there. There was, however, a note on my dressing table.

_Well, Ms. Wisconsin-makes-it-big-time.  
It looks as if you've won this round. But I've got a secret weapon now.  
She's not that happy about what she saw either.  
XOXO _

Now I was absolutely certain she was insane. She was even leaving those little notes, like the mental people do when they're trying to stalk people. I texted Chad the letter and told him where I found it.

_I'll be right there. _He replied.

**AAAAAAH, more suspenseful by the chapter. *Sinister Laugh*  
So, I know the characters aren't actually like this, but I like making Portlyn psycho, Chloe/Chastity forgiving, and I like showing Chad's sweeter side. Please review. Or I shall unleash TOTAL GAME LOSING WRATH-INATION. Ha! I just did that to make you lose the game. In case you didn't already guess.**

**Still love you all~**


	30. I found her

**Hello Peoples, I'm almost near the end of my story. But I have some epic news. You'll just have to wait to find out!  
Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

I ran over to Sonny's dressing room as fast as I could. We had no idea where Portlyn was, all we knew was that she was completely insane, and she had recruited Dakota, which just built on the PORTLYN IS INSANE THEORY. I was on my way over there when I happened to see her. She wasn't with Dakota, so I was very concerned now. I decided to call Sonny.

She answered, so I knew she wasn't being held back by Dakota. I felt a wave of relief rush over me.  
"Chad," she had a worried tone in her voice.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"She left another note." Before I could ask what it was about she was telling me. "She said the only way she'll ever be able to stop us is to get rid of us. What do you think she'll do?"  
"Well, she wouldn't murder us, I know that for a fact."  
"What makes you so sure? You probably also thought she wouldn't break Chastity's leg."  
"Who's Chastity?"  
"CHLOE!"  
"Oh, right. Well I found Portlyn, she's not with Dakota though."  
"That's because Dakota is outside my dressing room and I'm trapped in here."  
"Well what do you need me to do?"  
"Just make sure Portlyn can't get here."  
"Well I doubt she will get you in there." I replied, looking over at Portlyn.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean she's getting into a car."

**Ooh suspense! Please review.  
ILYA~**


	31. Unappreciated

**Hello Peoples, sorry I haven't updated this arvo. I had to do an English Assignment. It was a pretty epic story. iPhones were killing the world. Sucked in conformity!**

**Don't own SWAC or iPhones. ~ Sonny's POV**

"What do you mean she's getting in a car? I thought she wanted publicity and to get rid of us." I was whisper-shouting into the phone.  
"Well I don't know why she's getting in a car, but I know she's got something planned."  
"Wait, Chad, I need you to distract Dakota so I can get out of my dressing room."  
"Ok, I'm on my way over." I hung up and started waiting anxiously for Chad to show up.  
"CHADDY!" I heard Dakota squeal.  
"Hey...Dakota." He said. "What's up?  
"Oh Chad, you know perfectly well what's up. While you were busy eating Sonny's face someone was publishing that tape. Portlyn is just going to stop that blonde from giving it to them."  
"Because it would make Portlyn look mental! Hey Dakota, do you want a hug."  
"Of course I do." She squealed.  
"SONNY, NOW" He shouted. I unlocked the door and ran down the hallway, while pulling out my phone and starting to call Tawni.

"Hey Tawni, where are you?"  
"I'm just outside the parking lot; someone has to see this tape."  
"Yeah, well Portlyn's coming after that tape. So I'd hurry up if I were you."  
"Uh...Sonny, I see Portlyn." I hung up and ran as fast as I could. I looked all around for Tawni's flashy red convertible, and sure enough, there was Portlyn.

"Portlyn, why are you so psycho?" I asked between gasps.  
"I'm not psycho! I'm unappreciated."  
"Just because you don't get front pages, doesn't make you unappreciated, everyone at Mackenzie Falls appreciates you. Well, they did until you kicked a table at Chastity's leg."  
"No they didn't! They made me disappear in a freaking balloon accident! I only got sent back because they wanted to make it more dramatic. No one liked me, just ask them."  
"Maybe they didn't like you because you were so psycho all the time!"  
"YOU BITCH!" She screamed while starting to try and hit me. I backed off a bit, and before I could realise I was on the road everything went black. I was in immense pain, and I couldn't build up the effort to open my eyes.

**Ok, so I know this is pretty state the obvious, but she got hit by a car.  
*Suspenseful music plays*** **Please review. Maybe I won't kill Sonny. *Sinister Laugh***

**I love you all, don't worry there's a reason Sonny got hit by a car.**


	32. She's in a Coma

**Hello Peoples, I'm writing this literally, just after I published the last chapter.  
So you're probably thinking is that the surprise? Well it's not. The surprise is I'm going to make a sequel. This is either last or second-last chapter. Depends on what I accomplish in this chapter.**

**Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

"CHAD!"Tawni was screaming. "SONNY"S BEEN HIT BY A CAR!" My whole world just crumbled at the thought. My poor sweet Sonny was hit by a car because of my psycho co-star.  
"Did you call an ambulance?" I asked, still trying to evaluate the whole situation.  
"Yeah, I'm in one now. Sonny's unconscious, and she's lost a lot of blood. We're heading off to the private hospital near the studio. I can't remember its name."  
"I know which one you're talking about. I'll be there ASAP." I hung up, now half aware of exactly what had happened. I still had no idea why she got hit by a car. My first guess was Portlyn, but I remembered promising Sonny that Portlyn would never kill anyone. She couldn't; could she?

I arrived at the hospital to see Tawni, crying her eyes out in the waiting room.  
"Tawni, how'd this happen?" I asked.  
"Well, Portlyn...she...um..."  
"What did Portlyn do?"  
"She tried to punch Sonny, but Sonny stepped back and got hit by a car."  
"And you saw this?" I asked.  
"I was driving off to give this back to the broadcasting network, when I saw that in my rear-view mirror." I didn't know what to do, but the lady that hit her told me.  
"Who hit her?" I was starting to demand answers.  
"A lady named Claire, but it was a total accident. She didn't know Sonny was going to step out on the road."  
"I know it was an accident. I'm sorry. I'm just so..."  
"Shocked?" She finished my sentence.  
"Why are we out here?"  
"Because they can't have us in there when they're operating."  
"Oh, well should we call the others?"  
"I tried. Her mom will be here any minute. Zora can't get here. Grady's trying to get her here by bus, and Nico's phone's been disconnected."  
"So he's still angry about all this?"  
"He's not exactly the forgiving type."  
"Oh." It was then followed by an almost endless silence. I didn't even notice when Grady, Zora and Connie arrived.

"Are you Alison's friends and family?" An official tone said.  
"Yes," Connie replied, "I'm her mother."  
"Well I'm afraid I have some bad news. Alison's in a stable condition, but she's in a coma and the chances of her waking up are minimal. I'm very sorry." Somewhere I knew she had to wake up. She was a trooper. But the pessimist in me overtook.  
"Can we see her?" Zora asked.  
"Of course, she's right this way."  
"Oh and Miss," she added, "Please call her Sonny."  
"Certainly."

I walked in the room to see my little Sonshine lying in bed helpless. She had machines breathing for her; she was eating through a tube, it was as if there was a huge cloud blocking the sun. She might've looked peaceful if it weren't for all the bandages and the blood stains all over said bandages. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'll always love you, my little Sonshine" I whispered. And I exited the room before I started crying.

***Tears* I was writing this, when I realised I forgot to put Sonny's mum in, so I did that.  
Second last chapter...Please Review.**

**ILYA~**


	33. Epilogue

**This'll be a really short chapter. It's just an epilogue.**

**Chad's POV**

After momentarily losing myself in thought I was awoken by a cheery voice.  
"Hi, I'm Laura, would you like some coffee?"

I said yes, because the best way to move on was to move forward.

After all, these last few weeks had taught me a lot.

Firstly, you only hurt the ones you love most.  
I should never have told Portlyn anything.  
People feel sorrier for you when you tell them the girl you love is in a coma, after only three days of admitting it. 

And when all else fails, try and forget the past.

The End.

**See I told you it would be a short chapter. The sequel will probably be called **_**Eight years ago when you loved me **_**or **_**Where are they now. **_**Please tell me which one you prefer.**_**  
**_** I love you guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially HeyIt'sME2610 and DariusWOW, who reviewed the most. And peoples (I realise this endnote is getting longer than the epilogue) I'll still read your reviews on this story even though it's completed. (It's not longer than the epilogue.)**

**I love you all. **


End file.
